Her and Memories
by Nara Noshi
Summary: Aku hanya ingin bercerita mengenai seseorang padamu, seseorang yang pernah temani hidupku saat senang pun sedih. / "Apa yang terjadi?" / "Kamu pikir ia akan menyerah sebelum bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Kamu seperti tidak mengenal dia saja, Shika." / FOR EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me [ENCORE] / DLDR / Warnings inside! / ShikaIno slight NaruSaku


Pernahkah kamu merasakan bagaimana pahitnya sebuah kenangan manis karena itu tidak akan bisa terulang kembali? Menggetarkan uluh hatimu saat mengingatnya, membuatmu sendu sedan ketika menyadari itu telah berlalu seperti daun-daun kering yang jatuh dari dahannya pada saat musim gugur seperti ini?

Aku hanya ingin bercerita mengenai seseorang padamu, seseorang yang pernah temani hidupku saat senang pun sedih. Ia memang tidak pandai melukis, bahkan pola lakunya saja tidak mengandung estetika sama sekali, tapi ia sanggup mewarnai hariku dengan indah, sangat indah, kendati itu dulu.

Jangan kamu salah menyangka bahwa ia adalah kekasihku atau kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Memang aku menyukainya atau mungkin mencintainya? Tapi, percayalah kami hanya sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Ah, pasti saat ini yang terlintas dalam benakmu bahwa aku terjebak _friendzone_ dengannya? Atau mungkin sebuah cinta _platonik_? Pilihlah salah satunya, karena apapun itu maka jawabanmu sangat tidak tepat.

 **.**

 **HER AND MEMORIES**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **For EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me** **[ENCORE]**

 **Warnings:**

 **Standard applied, AU, Oocness, typo(s), absurd, mainstream and anything**

 **Story © Nara Noshi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua belas tahun yang lalu**

"Aku ingin es krim, rusa!" Seorang bocah perempuan mungil sekitar berumur delapan tahun dengan siluet pirangnya sedang merajuk. Bibirnya ia manyunkan dengan sangat tidak elit sampai menyerupai paruh bebek.

Bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil 'rusa' itu hanya menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya perlahan. Memilih tak mengacuhkan Ino—bocah pirang—yang masih menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah seperti sedang bermain injak bumi. Lagi-lagi, ia lebih memilih merebahkan diri di hamparan bukit belakang sekolah mereka ini. Tak memedulikan rengekan yang dikeluarkan Ino makin keras.

"Rusa!" panggil Ino sekali lagi. "Aku bilang aku ingin es krim," sambungnya sambil merengek.

Karena merasa kehadirannya tak dihiraukan oleh orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat itu, Ino menggoyang-goyang tubuh Shikamaru—bocah rusa—dengan cukup keras, membuat dia terlempar ke sana ke mari karena ulah Ino. Iris _onyx-_ nya menatap Ino dengan malas, sedikit memicing seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia terganggu atas tindakan _absurd_ Ino barusan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Nona _M_ _endokusei_ _,_ kalau kamu itu tidak boleh makan es krim! Bagaimana kalau _tousan_ _-_ mu marah?" Shikamaru mencoba memberi penjelasan, berharap bocah perempuan pirang itu mau mengerti. Sungguh jauh di dalam uluh hatinya, ia tak tega melihat sahabat 'kesayangannya' itu merajuk dan merengek.

"Ayolah Shika! Kamu _'kan_ baik tidak seperti _tousan_ yang selalu melarangku. Kalau rusaku ini tidak memberitahu _tousan_ , pasti dia juga tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan marah. Jadi, mau ya? Ya ya ya?" bujuk Ino mengandalkan kata-kata manisnya pada Shikamaru. Jangan lupakan juga _puppy eyes_ berwarna biru langit yang mendukung rayuannya. Bahkan _onyx_ milik Shikamaru membola sedikit. Sedetik kemudian pemilik _onyx_ itu menghela napas pasrah—pertanda kalah? Anggap saja sebagai kaum adam, memang sudah sepantasnya mengalah pada kaum hawa yang sangat merepotkan ini.

" _Tsk!_ Ayo cari penjual es krim!" ajak Shikamaru.

Mendengar ajakan Shikamaru yang setuju dengan rayuannya, Ino tersenyum puas dan meloncat girang, tak lupa tepuk tangannya yang meriah entah karena alasan apa. Ino tahu rusanya pasti kalah dan akan selalu kalah olehnya. Anggap saja bahwa Ino selalu menjadi _seme_ dalam hal merayu. EH!?

Mereka berjalan bersama menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai. Tangan mereka saling tertaut dan terayun ke depan dan belakang. Ino menyanyi riang kontras dengan Shikamaru yang memang wajahnya selalu tertekuk seperti itu. Entahlah padahal ia masih bocah berumur delapan tahun tapi semangat hidupnya kurang sekali.

.

.

.

Saat itulah aku sadar irisnya dapat membuat hidupku lebih berwarna nantinya. Aku sadar ketika itu pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati padanya. Kamu pun tahu bukan bahwa cinta pertama itu tak mudah untuk terlupakan? Aku mempercayainya karena aku mengalaminya. Perempuan pertama yang mampu membuat hatiku berdesir bahkan saat aku masih bocah. Dan saat itu juga pertama kalinya perasaanku padanya akan membawa malapetaka pada dia yang tercinta.

.

.

.

"Shika, itu di sana penjual es krim! Ayo kita ke sana!" Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada seorang laki-laki dengan masker yang sedang memberikan dua buah es krim masing-masing untuk bocah perempuan berambut _pink_ dan bocah laki-laki berambut pirang. Sepertinya mereka pun sedang membeli es krim.

Dengan sedikit menyeret paksa Shikamaru, Ino terus berjalan terburu seolah tak ada hari esok lagi untuk mendapatkan sebuah es krim. Saat hampir dekat sebelah tangannya yang bebas melambai pada sosok _pink_ di sana. "Sakura!" sapanya riang seperti bocah kecil pada umumnya saat bertemu.

"Ino? Shikamaru? Kalian mau membeli es krim juga ya?" tanya bocah yang dipanggil Sakura itu dengan ramah, tak lupa lengkungan kecil yang terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

"Iya, Sakura. Kamu sendiri sedang main dengan Naruto?"

Shikamaru mengeluh dalam hati, beginilah kalau dua orang perempuan sudah dipertemukan, pikirnya. Sedangkan, sosok pirang lainnya hanya menatap tak peduli pada dua gadis _pink_ dan pirang yang sedang bercengkrama riang.

"Begitulah. Tadi kami pulang bersama dan kebetulan menemukan penjual es krim, karena aku ingin jadi kupaksa dia untuk membayariku juga," seloroh Sakura dengan tawa puas di akhir membuat pirang lainnya menatap malas mendengar tawa itu. Tapi, memberikan sesuatu untuk seorang tercinta pastilah tak perlu disesali _'kan_?

"Kamu ini Sakura! Untung saja Naruto itu seperti Shikamaru, seorang sahabat yang baik! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama berempat?"

"Ah, boleh."

Percakapan itu berhenti sampai di situ. Ino langsung dibisiki Shikamaru untuk segera memesan es krim karena ia tak sabar untuk pulang dan tidur di rumah katanya.

Setelah beberapa topik pembicaraan sampai es krim habis tak tersisa mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Dan esoknya kabar buruk tiba-tiba menyambangi pendengaranku. Ia, gadis _barbie_ -ku tiba-tiba dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai nanas itu membulatkan manik _obsidian_ nya melihat tingkah _kaasan-_ nya yang panik. Shikamaru sempat mendengar kaasan-nya menyebut nama Ino beberapa kali, maka dari itu dia langsung berlari ke tempat ini dan setia menunggu _kaasan-_ nya yang sedang mengangkat telepon itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan menggebu-gebu, meski ia memang masih bocah tapi entah kenapa ia memiliki insting yang kuat bahwa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Ino, sahabat perempuan yang paling ia sayang.

Tangan Yoshino—ibu Shikamaru—menepuk-nepuk kepala nanas itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum, meskipun masih tersirat kepanikan akibat pembicaraannya tadi di telepon. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit, tapi sebelumnya _kaasan_ harus mengambil tas terlebih dahulu," kata Yoshino lalu sedikit berlari untuk mengambil keperluannya.

"Ada apa _kaasan_? Apa ini darurat sekali?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum ibunya benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Ino-chan masuk rumah sakit," jawab Yoshino.

Shikamaru mematung di tempatnya. Dia tidak menyangka musibah ini akan mendatangi keluarga Yamanaka, meskipun keluarganya sendiri ikut panik. Pikirannya berputar-putar, perutnya terasa diremas. Beberapa detik Shikamaru lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

"Jangan ambil Ino _Kami-sama_ , Shika mohon," gumam Shikamaru. Bocah delapan tahun itu benar-benar merasa terpukul, hatinya terasa sesak bukan main. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, takut kalau sahabat pirangnya itu sampai pergi dari lingkaran hidup miliknya selamanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana hatiku sangat mencelos, _barbie_ -ku tergolek tidak berdaya dengan selang infus di hidungnya. Pertama kalinya aku takut suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan merepotkanku lagi. Aku memang membenci hal merepotkan namun entah mengapa direpotkan olehnya seperti sebuah oksigen yang diperlukan oleh setiap makhluk hidup.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi itu mematung di ambang pintu. Obsidiannya membola tidak percaya lalu sedetik kemudian sendu itu terlihat. Irisnya tak bisa lepas memandang bocah perempuan seusianya yang terpejam dengan wajah pucat.

"Shika, kenapa Shika hanya berdiri di sana? Ayo masuk!" Kening Yoshino mengerut melihat anak semata wayangnya itu justru berdiri di ambang pintu. Bocah itu tersentak mendengar panggilan dari _kaasan-_ nya. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kaki memperpendek jarak antara ia dan Ino yang masih terpejam.

"Sebenarnya Ino kenapa Paman? Ia akan baik-baik saja… _'kan_?"

"Shika tenang saja Ino hanya kelelahan _'kok_. Asmanya kambuh, ia tiba-tiba _flu_ maka dari itu asmanya bisa kambuh. Padahal sudah Paman larang ia untuk meminum es apapun itu bentuknya tapi sepertinya dia kembali meminum es, padahal ia alergi terhadap sesuatu yang dingin."

Shikamaru tertohok. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada yang menghantamnya keras, ia juga tak mengerti perasaan macam apa ini tapi yang pasti ia merasa sangat… bersalah?

"Maafkan Shika, Paman Inoichi! Maaf! Shika benar-benar bodoh sudah menyetujui Ino untuk membeli es krim kemarin. Ino sakit pasti gara-gara Shika."

Tanpa terperintah, iris bocah laki-laki itu terasa memberat. Genangan air di pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang dan tak tertampung lagi. Perlahan, setitik demi setitik air mata itu meniti menggambarkan betapa pedihnya ia karena merasa ini semua terjadi karena kebodohannya.

"Tidak apa Shikamaru, kamu tidak salah. Ino memang keras kepala dan Paman tahu betul tabiat putri paman ini," kata Inoichi mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru. Ia mengusap rambut nanas Shikamaru yang jadi kebanggan klan Nara itu. Perasaan khawatir dan cemas yang bergemuruh di hati Shikamaru itu dapat Inoichi rasakan.

"Tapi, jika saja Shika lebih keras padanya, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi." Shikamaru berucap lirih sarat akan kepedihan yang menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Kamu pikir ia akan menyerah sebelum bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Kamu seperti tidak mengenal dia saja, Shika."

.

.

.

Paman Inoichi memang benar. Ino selalu tak mau kalah, sangat tak mau kalah, aku bahkan tidak tahu jenis batu apa yang bersarang di kepalanya sampai ia bisa sekeras itu jika punya keinginan. Seperti saat itu saat kita baru lulus dari Konoha _Junior High School_.

.

.

.

 **Lima tahun yang lalu**

"Ya ampun aku tidak percaya! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu mengenai Sakura? Tapi aku pikir ini mustahil. Mana mungkin Sakura…" Ino berpikir sejenak, lalu teringat akan suatu hal. "AKU TERTINGGAL SATU LANGKAH OLEHNYA!" seru Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ -nya melirik pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. "Shikamaru, kau mendengarkanku ' _kan?_ " tanya Ino. Ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi Shikamaru tidak menimpali sesi curhatnya dan lebih memilih menguap beberapa kali. Laki-laki yang menyebalkan!

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas sebelum dia menguap lebar seperti kudanil.

"Jadi benar, sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, _hah_?" Ino berkacak pinggang sembari sebelah tangannya menuding dada Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu memutar manik obsidiannya. Tidak salah _'kan_ kalau Shikamaru menjulukinya barbie yang merepotkan?

"Aku mendengarkanmu, _mendokusei_. Sakura bilang ia sudah mendapat ciuman di pipi dan kening berkali-kali dari Naruto. Kau bertanya-tanya sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan. _Point_ terakhir, kau merasa dikalahkan oleh Sakura karena belum pernah dicium oleh pemuda manapun, kau bertaruh dengannya bahwa kau akan langsung mendapatkan ciuman di bibir. Sudah? Dasar merepotkan!"

Ino menyeringai mendengar penuturan Shikamaru barusan. Ia sebenarnya tahu seberapapun malasnya tampang jenius Nara satu itu pasti ia selalu mendengarkannya. Ia seolah tak peduli tapi sebenarnya ia begitu peduli.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo cium aku!"

Tak bisa dihindari lagi Shikamaru menatap Ino tak percaya dengan permintaan bodohnya. Perutnya tiba-tiba tergelitik. Seharusnya ia senang, sangat senang kali ini, tapi kenyataan bahwa permintaan itu berdasar dari keinginan tak mau kalah seolah menamparnya keras-keras. Ia tidak sudi kalau hanya dijadikan pelampiasan atas rasa gengsi Ino. Hatinya terasa perih. Ia akan senang hati menciumnya kalau memang berdasarkan hati masing-masing. Lalu sekarang siapa yang egois?

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu bodoh, Ino. Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru ketus dengan obsidian yang kembali memutar. Gadis di seberangnya berdecak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru yang cukup frontal. Ino menarik paksa kerah kemeja yang Shikamaru pakai, membenturkan bibir merekah miliknya dengan sang pemuda itu. Ia menyesapnya kuat-kuat dan menghiraukan mata Shikamaru yang melebar tepat beberapa _centi_ di depannya.

Naluri pria Shikamaru membuatnya tak suka membiarkan Ino mengambil alih permainan bibir mereka. Dengan sekali sentakan, Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Ino membuat jarak mereka begitu tipis, bahkan mungkin sangat tipis. Seolah terbuai oleh kemanisan yang dirasa, mereka tak memedulikan apakah akan ada yang melihat mereka sekarang. Masih terus bergelut dengan ciuman yang semakin dalam itu hingga di suatu titik hati Shikamaru sangat tersentil saat Ino begitu saja melepaskan pugutannya.

"Hosh… hosh… kau hebat juga ya, Shikamaru. Jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah mencobanya dengan gadis lain?" goda Ino, ia terkekeh geli melihat wajah Shikamaru. Padahal napasnya sendiri belum stabil.

"Terima kasih pemalas, kau memang sahabat terbaikku! Foto ini akan kutunjukkan pada Sakura!" seru Ino girang.

Gadis itu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya dan membiarkan Shikamaru mematung dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar. Bahkan Shikamaru sama sekali tak ingat Ino sempat memfoto mereka karena ia terlalu terbuai olehnya, terbuai oleh ciuman itu dan terbuai oleh perasaan yang semakin menggelitik dadanya dan sedetik kemudian sekarang perasaan itu hilang tak berbekas tergantikan oleh perasaan sesak yang membelenggu. " _Kuso._ "

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Ciuman pertamaku dan juga ciuman pertamanya. Entahlah aku senang karena aku melakukannya dengan orang yang begitu aku cintai. Aku senang karena ia memberikan ciuman pertamanya padaku walau hanya karena aku sahabat laki-laki terdekatnya. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan itu semua. Kadang cinta itu begitu buta 'kan?

Fakta esok hari saat sahabat pirangku yang lainnya berkunjung ke rumahku yang katanya ingin mempersiapkan urusan MOS bersama membuatku aku makin melongo di tempat. Apa memang semua makhluk berambut pirang mempunyai pikiran bodoh?

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, Sakura bilang kau berhasil ciuman dengan Ino? Apa itu benar? Kau harus memberikanku semangkuk ramen setiap hari selama satu bulan. Sudah aku bilang bukan, aku bisa membuatnya menciummu? Kau harus menepati janjimu itu! Kau tahu? Aku bahkan harus mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang agar Sakura mau memanas-manasi Ino dengan kata-katanya!"

Kedua alis Shikamaru tertaut begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Jadi, ini masih ada hubungannya dengan taruhan isengnya dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu? Baiklah, kini Shikamaru sendiri bingung apakah dia harus berterima kasih pada Naruto, atau malah menghajar si Pecinta Ramen ini.

" _Mendokusei_. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak kuningmu itu, _hah_?! Pantas saja Sakura sering mengataimu _baka_!"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut mendengar selorohan Shikamaru barusan. "Kau ini bicara apa, _man_? Aku sudah menolongmu seharusnya kau berterimasih!"

"Terserah saja."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Ino sering beberapa kali berciuman, lebih tepatnya Ino yang memaksa kami berciuman. Setiap kali ia sedang ada masalah, ia pasti akan datang padaku dan menangis di hadapanku. Lalu, ia akan memintaku menciumnya. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ciumanku bisa menenangkannya. Tidak tahu apa bahwa itu membuat hatiku berbunga?

Sampai suatu hari perasaanku padanya diketahui oleh ibuku sendiri. Saat _kaasan_ menggeledah kamarku ia menemukan albumku dengannya, dan setiap foto yang tertera di album itu selalu ada tulisan mengenai perasaanku padanya. _Kaasan_ marah karena katanya aku dan dia tidak bisa bersatu. Karena katanya keluargaku dengannya ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi saudara sepupu. Tidak lebih. Kadang _cousinzone_ sama menyakitkannya dengan _friendzone_ 'kan?

Karena itu aku selalu berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini meski nyatanya perasaan itu tak pernah bisa berhenti menjajah hatiku. Meski nyatanya namanya selalu datang kembali ke dalam relung hatiku. Berapa kalipun aku mencoba membuangnya dari ingatanku namun ia kembali dengan sendirinya tanpa aku pinta.

Sampai suatu hari. Hari yang begitu menyiksaku. Saat kelulusan Konoha Senior High School. Rasa terbelenggu itu tak bisa membuatku bertahan untuk memendamnya, rasa yang selalu membuatku gelisah tak menentu tak bisa membuatku bertahan dalam _cousinzone_ ini. Aku mengungkapkan semua yang kurasa padanya di tengah-tengah asap bodoh yang tiba-tiba membakar gedung sekolah kami.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun yang lalu**

"Bertahanlah, Ino!" Kedua bahu yang diekspos bebas oleh Ino dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Shikamaru. Sementara gadis itu terus terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup matanya.

Shikamaru sudah melepaskan jas yang dia kenakan dan membasahinya dengan air yang disediakan panitia perpisahan. Ia mencoba membuka jalan agar mereka berdua bisa selamat. Hari yang harusnya jadi hari istimewa, kini justru kacau karena kebakaran gedung sekolah mereka.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Shikamaru," pinta Ino sambil terbatuk.

Kakinya mulai lemas, dadanya sakit karena tak ada ruang bagi alat pernapasannya untuk menghirup oksigen. Semua oksigen habis dan digantikan dengan asap abu-abu dan api membara.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Bola mata hitamnya tak tega melihat Ino harus berjalan, maka dari itu dia meletakkan tubuh lemah Ino di punggungnya. Membiarkan tubuh ramping sang gadis digendongnya.

"Ingat selalu tentang aku ya? Hehe…" kata Ino. Dia masih bisa terkekeh, meskipun dadanya dirasa semakin sakit saja.

"Merepotkan! Aku selalu mengingatmu, karena aku mencintaimu," jawab Shikamaru spontan.

Tentu saja sebagai pendengar, Ino kaget bukan kepalang. Rasanya dia ingin memukul kepala nanas Shikamaru karena menyatakan perasaan di saat seperti ini.

"Bo—" Belum saja merespon ucapan Shikamaru, Ino kesulitan bernapas. Ia kehilangan oksigen cadangannya, mata _aquamarine-_ nya meneteskan air mata karena tak sanggup. Suaranya lenyap, mulutnya terus mencoba mengambil oksigen.

Merasa kondisi gadisnya mulai _drop,_ Shikamaru mengguncangkan tubuh Ino. Membiarkan jasnya yang kini jadi santapan api membara itu. Perlahan dia menurunkan tubuh Ino untuk melihat kondisinya, namun Shikamaru terlambat.

Tak ada lagi detak jantung yang terdengar dari Ino. Di tengah ruangan yang penuh api dan asap, Shikamaru meneteskan air mata. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ino, sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan olehmu, _mendokusei~!_ " ucap Shikamaru sambil memeluk tubuh tanpa roh itu. Memejamkan matanya dan berharap dia akan segera menyusul sepupunya ini.

Shikamaru kehilangan kesadaran, akan tetapi sebelumnya dia melihat sekumpulan orang yang datang mendekatinya dan Ino. Malaikat maut, kah?

.

.

.

"Shikamaru ayo pulang ini sudah pukul lima sore."

Aku menengok ke belakang, irisku menangkap Sakura dan Naruto yang setia menungguku di depan pusara Ino. Mereka yang selalu menenangkanku saat Ino tiba-tiba benar menghilang dari ruang lingkup hidupku. Membuat warna pelangi yang biasanya terangkai dalam hari-hariku lenyap dan tergantikan oleh mendung yang seolah tak mau pergi menjauh.

Iris obsidianku kembali mengusap batu nisan di hadapanku ini. Mengusapnya pelan seolah itu adalah helaian rambut Ino yang biasa aku usap setiap aku menenangkannya.

Ada penyesalan mengapa petugas pemadam kebakaran bisa menyelamatkanku. Gara-gara mereka, aku tak bisa bersama dengan Ino. Setidaknya jika aku ada di surga ataupun neraka, mereka tidak akan melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Ino, bukan? Karena status bodoh yang aku sandang bersama Ino sebagai sepupu hanyalah kata-kata yang tertulis di dunia kejam ini.

"Shikamaru."

Aku terkesiap mendengar bisikan itu. Bisikan dari seseorang yang sangat aku kenali. Irisku bergerak liar ke sana kemari mencari sumber suara itu. Saat aku tidak sengaja menangkap Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berdiri tidak jauh di belakangku, aku bisa lihat mereka kebingungan melihat gelagat anehku.

"Apa kalian dengar?" Mereka berpandangan tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaanku yang sepertinya memang terdengar begitu ambigu.

"Apa kalian dengar bisikan Ino tadi?" Kali ini mereka membolakan netra masing-masing.

"Jangan bercanda Shikamaru!" Tanpa Naruto sadari ia membentakku membuat gadis pink itu melotot kepadanya. Mungkin Sakura merasa Naruto terlalu kasar.

"Shikamaru tolong relakan Ino agar dia bisa tenang." Sakura bergumam lirih sembari menatapku prihatin. Tanpa aku menggeleng bersikeras bahwa apa yang aku dengar tadi bukan hanya sekedar ilusi saja.

Aku mencoba menajamkan indera pendengaranku tapi sayangnya suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Aku kembali menatap pusara Ino dengan padangan sendu. _Kami-sama_ apa kau tak bisa membawa ia kembali kepadaku? Apa kau tak bisa membawa pelangi kembali ke hari-hariku seperti dulu? Apa aku tak bisa mendapatkan kembali langitku yang cerah? Apa aku tak bisa melihat _barbie_ -ku lagi? Aku mohon bawa dia kembali padaku, pada hari-hariku dan pada hatiku.

"Shikamaru."

Aku kembali terkesiap karena bisikan itu semakin jelas. Itu bersumber dari sebelah kananku, aku melongok ke arahnya. Di sana. Hanya berjarak sekitar lima belas meter. Seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun dengan rambut hitam dan manik aquamarine mendekat ke arahku. Wajah dan matanya begitu mirip dengan Ino, mungkin Sakura dan Naruto saja setuju soal pendapatku sekarang. Hanya kunciran dan warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda.

"Shikamaru." Ia semakin mendekat dengan iris yang begitu merindu. Aku tak mengerti hanya saja hatiku kembali berdesir. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekat padanya. Saat aku siap merengkuhnya ia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Ia jatuh pingsan di dalam dekapanku.

"S-shikamaru," bisiknya sebelum kesadaran miliknya benar-benar hilang.

"ASTAGA! KAYUME!" Beberapa orang berpakaian putih datang menghampiriku—menghampiri gadis cantik yang serupa dengan Ino ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Mohon maaf karena keterlambatan _publish_ , karena kesibukan kami berdua. Untungnya panitia berbaik hati memperpanjang waktu, jadinya baru dipublikasikan sekarang. Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan tema yang diberikan.

Ini yang kebanyakan nulis Nara-senpai, Noshi cuma mengedit dan menambahkan beberapa adegan aja. Maaf ya!

Soal fanfiksi _I Don't Know,_ tenang saja tidak akan di- _discontinue_ kok? XD

 _ **Longlive Shikaino!**_

Oh iya, Kayume itu pinjem OC milik Yola-ShikaIno. Harusnya _sih_ jadi _next generation_ ShikaIno, tapi di fanfiksi ini berbeda, _gomen ne!_

Ditunggu _review-_ nya ya!

 **#Nara #Noshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Ratusan orang berdiri, mereka mengantri giliran mereka. Semuanya berpakaian serba putih. Gerbang yang begitu besar pun hanya dibuka sedikit, itulah sebabnya orang-orang ini mengantri. Salah satu orang yang mengantri adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ yang diurai. Ia mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut dengan lengan pendek. Tak lupa dia terus membawa tongkat dari sebatang kayu yang diberikan seseorang padanya. Mata _aquamarine-_ nya memperhatikan setiap orang yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk yang memiliki kumpulan bulu angsa—sayap—yang berada di punggungnya. Ia datang membawa selembar kertas dan pena dari bulu hitam. Matanya terus memperhatikan fisik Ino—gadis pirang itu—mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Maaf, kamu belum bisa melewati pintu itu," katanya sopan.

Yang diajak berbicara menautkan kedua alisnya. "Mengapa? Tempat ini tujuan terakhirku, bukan?" tanya Ino.

"Memang benar," jawab makhluk bersayap itu. Bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit kecil. "Tapi ada satu orang yang belum menghendakimu pergi, maka dari itu kamu kesulitan berjalan kemari dan butuh tongkat," jelasnya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Temui dia dan mintalah izin agar kau bisa pergi dengan tenang," jelas makhluk itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia menunjukan kertas yang sejak tadi dia pegang. "Namanya Kayume, dia gadis berusia empat belas tahun yang mengidap penyakit jantung. Kau bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk meminta izin pada orang yang belum ikhlas kehilanganmu," jelas malaikat itu.

Dalam sekejap roh Ino hilang, meninggalkan antriannya. Roh Ino datang ke salah satu rumah sakit untuk mencari gadis kecil yang dipilih sebagai tubuh sementara seorang Yamanaka Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
